cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom
Purgatory Revenger (31/05/2013) The knight who leads the "Revengers", a group of warriors who vow to protect the Sanctuary from the clutches of invaders. Immediately after the civil war had ended, this mysterious knight appeared from nowhere. It was clear that he worked behind the scenes to rescue the heroes. However, he worked alone, without being accompanied by anyone including the Black Horse Troop, and his motive was unknown. Moreover, according to the testimony of elves around the nation, none have heard about a knight with the name "Mordred" before. It was "Blaster Dark" who made him the leader of "Revengers", but given that they had almost never exchanged words, the reason for why Blaster Dark trusted him so much was not revealed. The mysterious black knight of illusion bears the title of “Phantom”. None has yet understood his true motivation from his shimmering scarlet pupils. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (April 2014 Issue) (Where is... this place?) Inside an overgrown forest where the branches block the moonlight, on a cliff where even beasts would not dare to visit after the sun sets, it found a disappearing "torch". (What is... this?) The "torch" was a vanishing life. Given that there were many bloodstains and palmprints on the cliff, it derived that their owner was someone who suffered severe injuries and escaped to this place. "Haa... Haa..." From his sharp, long ears, everyone can distinguish him as an elf on the first sight. He wore armor so beautiful that many would mistake him as a formal knight of the Holy Nation, but on his armor was the sigil of the village watchguards. "It's no good... here is my..." He has dazzling blond hair and eyes comparable to transparent amber, but it was impossible to identify his beauty with blood and mud smeared on his face. However, with his life vanishing, now is the time... "What is this...?" (Light...) ...that they could meet each other. "Who are...you?" (I can feel his... light.) In front of the knight, a brilliant golden flame appears. Its size was so small that one could grasp it with a single hand, but this "agglutinated light" could emit strong light that can reach several miles away. (I am... My name is...) "Okay... you don't need to say it..." He wasn't responding to a voice that could be heard. After all, the brilliant glow could not produce a sound. Nevertheless, the knight reaches out with his arm as if he was speaking with the glow. "You... are something sacred... aren't you...? (Cough)" Blood came out from the knight's mouth. It seems that his cracked ribs punctured his internal organs. Even so, he continued to reach out his arm. "I beg you! I haven't protected anything! To do something for this planet..." (I haven't done anything...) "The sanctuary... this planet... should never be controlled by them!" (Then, come with me.) The outstretched arm and the brilliant glow intersected. ---- "Mordred." The voice pulled him back to the reality. His silver hair, dully shining, has lost its colour. His eyes are scarlet in colour, as if they are melted in blood. His jet black armour reflects no light. "I am... I see, I have been sleeping." It seems that he was suprised that he had slept. Returning his outstretched arm to his chest, his face looked puzzled. This man is "Mordred", the leader of "Shadow Paladin" and the one who commands the elite troop "Revengers". "It is rare for you show to such an unsightly look." The one who teased "Mordred" is the hero who re-rallied the "Shadow Paladin" and the vice commander-in-chief of "Revengers", "Blaster Dark". "It's time." "Aaa, it's coming." The words were too few to be described as a conversation, and the leader stood up somehow reluctantly. ---- At the moment that Mordred and Blaster Dark were walking towards the dorm... "As the topic of discussion, we hope everyone to give us proposals of introducing ourselves!" "Rakia, you! Stop messing around!" "No! I am always thinking that we should consider this as soon as possible!" The meeting is, again, a terrible mess. In response to the rampage of "Rukea" and "Rakia", "Claudas" shouted with rage while "Dorint" said nothing as if he was disgusted. "Every time you speak of self-introduction... what is the meaning of introducing yourself to the enemies we are going to defeat---" "No! We are not doing it for our enemies! We do it for the people---" At that moment. "You idiots are too noisy! Keep quiet!" "Tartu" banged the table while yelling. The several rifts on the table hint at the rage she displays during every meeting. But her anger didn't cease this time. "You are always messing up when the commander-in-chief and the vice commander-in-chief are not here! Are you aware that you are Revengers!? After all, you are always, always---" Before the table broke, Tartu's anger reached its extreme. She could not be stopped in this state. Except by them. "Sorry, we are late." At the moment that everyone thought Tartu's long sermon began, the doors opened, and Mordred and Blaster Dark entered the hall. Immediately, the bustle disappeared as if it didn't exist in the first place. Everyone stood at attention, faced and watched their leaders. Disregarding Blaster Dark who sighed after seeing the breaking table, Mordred looked to everyone and spoke. "Now, let's begin our war." ---- Mordred is a mysterious man. All of his past history, including his homeplace, is known by none. All members of the Shadow Paladin said they have never met this man before. After all, it is strange that such a mighty knight was never heard of by anyone. "Is he someone that I can trust?" Except the Revengers, many members of Shadow Paladin suspected him like "Charon". However, there is something so determinant that can wash away such uneasiness. "You are the one who decides whether to trust him or not." "So, you trust him?" Blaster Dark trusted this mysterious knight and passed the title of leader to him. This fact was enough to link Mordred to the knightly order. It isn't fear but trust of Blaster Dark that everyone follows him. "...I don't mind what you think. But stop being so malicious to that man." "Oh, don't be angry." Being stared at sharply, Charon turned his face away with a bitter smile. But he turned back with his normal look; the look as if he could look through everything. "Still, you can't tell me?" "..." "I see. I don't mind. After all, it's my selfish reasons to decide whether to trust him or not." Blaster Dark turned back and walked without speaking a word. Charon could not chase him. "It's fine if you can't tell me. Currently you are trusting him, and this is the thing I want to confirm. Also---" The speech of Charon is mixed with feeling of all members of Shadow Paladin. "We have watched our leader fighting for the nation disregarding his own safety." The young sage spoke out the growing trust of the leader. Without facing Charon, the knight stopped for only a step and left the place. ---- Inside the forest stood a lonely knight. He stood shocked and still, watching his palms with his scarlet eyes. Raindrops fell down on his palm. The drizzle soon became a rainstorm, moistering his cheek. "Human...? No. From this guise and this mana, a resident of the forest?" The heavy rain washed away the red blood on his face, revealing his silver hair and dark skin. "Black..." Knocked by the raindrops, he stood up with a dark shadow. "I cannot intersect with the light, can I?" With a smile of solitude on his face, the knight retrieved his helmet and disappeared into the depths of the forest. ---- "Urgh, you can sleep even on the horse..." He was pulled back into reality by the same voice before. "You are agile even becoming such a shape." In response to the somehow amazed voice, Mordred answered with a nostalgic face. "I have recollected some of my memories of the past." Immediately, Blaster Dark's face is filled with a blade-like, sharp aura. "We cannot be imprisoned by the past." "I know that. All we can do is the open the path for the living ones." Just after his response, Mordred dismounted from his ride. The brilliance of his eyes increased and his body was enshrouded by a black light. "Now is the time to pay for my sins." The enigmatic scene confused all Revengers that were present. But they were not given the time to digest the situation. From the black light stood the black dragon. Some were attracted and some were shocked. This place was engulfed by the whirlpool of chaos except one man. Blaster Dark stood still. "To protect our nation." From the mouth of the black dragon emitted a voice that everyone knows. Everyone forgot their confusion and looked at the black dragon, and Blaster Dark spoke as if to respond to its speech. "To save our mother planet." ""To prevent the destruction of the world, we shall become the shadow of the Sanctuary forever!"" After a while, a war cry erupted loudly like never before. Even as the black ring continues to fill up the sky, the morale of everyone is unquenched. Yes. He is the shadow of the Sanctuary. He is the black knight who serves the light in the darkness, and continues to protect his nation. With unshakable resolution and firm belief, the war of the dark blades began. Who are the Revengers? A team of resolute warriors who are determined to repel the invaders, chosen among the knights of the clan "Shadow Paladin", which work behind the scenes of United Sanctuary. Despite being frequently assigned to dangerous tasks, they do not gain honor, glory or fame from their work, so there are few members in this team. Nevertheless, since all of them are elites with unparalleled willpower and faith, they have become a disciplined force with high degree of perfection. Category:Lores